


En Cienpalabras

by Rethis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: cienpalabras, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethis/pseuds/Rethis
Summary: Algunos de mis viejos retos de la comunidad de livejournal Cienpalabras.





	1. Estudiantes de Gryffindor

**Author's Note:**

> Hace ya muchos años (o al menos es así como yo lo recuerdo) participaba en una comunidad de livejournal que consistía en escribir pequeños fics de Harry Potter orientados por una palabra o tema en justo cien palabras (ni una más, ni una menos). Para esta publicación, he rescatado algunos de estos textos, la mayoría los he modificado y corregido, pero he intentado mantener el espíritu original y siguen teniendo 100 palabras cada uno.
> 
> Como los temas son variados, así como los personajes, he decidido agruparlos según este último criterio. De este modo cada capítulo puede tener uno o más textos referidos a diferentes retos y temas, pero siempre serán del mismo personaje (o mismos, porque los personajes irán en pack).
> 
> Solo queda decir que releer estas pequeñas viñetas me ha traído muy buenos recuerdos y que espero, alguna, os guste también a vosotros.

### HERMIONE GRANGER

####  **El mago y la camisa**

**Reto:** Moda muggle  
**Otros personajes:** Viktor Krum

Condenados muggles, siempre complicándolo todo.  
Aquella tarde tenía que ser perfecta, y la maldita pieza de ropa insistía en no cerrarse. Era absurdo que los remaches no encajaran y que estuviera ya completamente arrugada. Empezaba a sospechar que su esfuerzo no sólo era en vano, sino que además le haría llegar tarde.  
Decidido a no dejarse amilanar por un estúpido trozo de tela, varita en mano, se situó frente al espejo. ¿Quién iba a tener la última palabra ahora?

No se explicaba por qué, aun así, Hermione le miraba exasperada.  
—Por Merlín, Viktor, ¿ni siquiera sabes cómo abrochar unos botones?

  


####  **Despojos**

**Reto:** Lavadora  


Hermione no podía tolerar el trato que se les daba, sin permitirles hacer magia o la ayuda (a veces tan útil) de los aparatos muggles. Es más, la enfurecía el hecho de que todos olvidaran su labor, imprescindible, y los tratara como despojos.  
No lo eran.  
¿Por qué nadie reconocía lo mucho que dependían de ellos?  
Mientras sujetaba una insignia del P.E.D.D.O., se maravillaba pensando en lo mucho que mejoraría Hogwarts con una lavadora. Pero eso jamás ocurriría, no cuando los estudios muggles no eran más que una burla.  
El P.E.D.D.O. era importante; no era sólo para los elfos domésticos.

  
  


### RON WEASLEY

####  **Gestión doméstica**

**Reto:** ¿?  


Escribía rápido y sentía que pensaba más rápido aún, o directamente, no pensaba. La mesa estaba llena de papeles y poco le importaba mancharse los dedos de tinta: ahora comprendía qué era tener prisa.  


«¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hoy he arreglado la habitación, ordenado mi baúl, bañado a Scabbers y limpiado el caldero? ¿Por qué precisamente hoy? Mierda, justo cuando hay entregarle un trabajo de tres metros a Snape sobre… no recuerdo qué poción. Sin olvidar la redacción para Historia de la Magia que Hermione se niega a dejarme copiar. Mierda, ¿por qué tiene que pasarme esto justo a mí?»

  
  


### NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM

####  **Su patronus**

**Reto:** La habitación de los menesteres  
**Otros personajes:** Augusta Longbottom

Qué orgullosa se sintió de su nieto al leer aquella carta. Cierto que nunca se lo podría decir a la cara por varias razones.  
La primera de ellas, porque se vería obligada a regañarle por saltarse un sinfín de normas de Hogwarts. Pero no encontraba el valor para reprocharle algo que ella misma hubiera hecho sin dudar en sus buenos tiempos.  
La segunda, porque aquella carta iba dirigida a los padres del muchacho, y Neville todavía no sabía que ella se encargaba de leerles la correspondencia.  
—Un patronus corpóreo, igual al que la abuela dice que conjuras, papá.  
Muy orgullosa.

  
  


### OLIVER WOOD

####  **Además de capitán**

**Reto:** El Profeta  
**Otros personajes:** Harry Potter

Aquel día había dos periódicos sobre la mesa, uno era el que diariamente recibía Hermione. El segundo había llegado junto a una lechuza que no esperaba paga.  
Harry cogió con curiosidad el segundo diario, que venía acompañado por una misiva breve. Rasgó el sobre y extrajo un trozo de papel.  
—Mira la página nueve —decía.  
Ignorando la portada se dirigió a dicha página. Una foto en grande de su anterior capitán sonreía y con orgullo anunciaba que él sería el siguiente guardián de la selección anglosajona.

Con la salida del sol, Oliver lamentó que no fuera más que un sueño.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **El mago y la camisa** : Me gusta mucho la idea de que Hermione y Krum salieran durante un tiempo. Me parece entrañable que Krum quisiera gustar a Hermione (¡incluso frecuentaba la biblioteca!) y quería abordarlo desde la perspectiva muggle. Dado que estudia en Durmstrang, di por hecho que Krum no tenía mucho contacto con muggles. Creo que escribí esa viñeta con la misma intención entonces que cuando la he corregido ahora.
> 
>  **Despojos** : La idea del P.E.D.D.O. me fascina más ahora que entonces, pero creo que precisamente mi falta de interés en un tema en apariencia tan importante me animó a escribir esa viñeta hace años.
> 
>  **Gestión doméstica** : En cuanto a Ron... no me gusta el personaje y esta viñeta es lo mejor que puedo sacar de él. Qué se le va a hacer.
> 
>  **Su patronus** : Probablemente, uno de mis favoritos, o al menos, una de las viñetas a las que más cariño tengo.
> 
>  **Además de capitán** : Adoro a Oliver y no entiendo por qué no he escrito más sobre él. Desde luego, se merece ser, no solo guardián, sino capitán de la selección nacional de quidditch y de los Puddlemere United, ya de paso.


	2. Familia Weasley

### FRED Y GEORGE WEASLEY

####  **Juntos hasta en el ático**

**Reto:** Ropa interior  
**Otros personajes:** Molly Weasley y Remus Lupin

—Siempre han sido igual, ¿verdad?  
—Sí, siempre. Y tenlo claro, jamás cambiarán. Ya desde niños, antes incluso de aprender a coger una varita ya planeaban su siguiente trastada.  
—Pero eso no quita que fueran buenos chicos.  
—Cierto, cierto. Sobre todo desde que George le perdiera el miedo al fantasma del ático.  
—A fuerza de temerte a ti.  
—Bueno, —dijo frunciendo el ceño—, eso ahora no importa. El caso es que por librarse de limpiar el ático llegaron a intercambiarse los calzoncillos.  
—Pero eso no es nada que una madre no pueda notar…  
—Claro que no —replicó con enfado—. Acabaron limpiando juntos.

  
  


### CHARLES WEASLEY

####  **Vocación**

**Reto:** Luciérnagas  


Alargar la mano para intentar atrapar aquel bicho volante se había convertido en costumbre. Nunca lo conseguía, y corría y saltaba y gritaba tras él intentando cogerlo.  
Pero todo llega, también el día en que lo tuvo entre sus manos. Lleno de orgullo lo examinó hasta la extenuación y, entonces, lo soltó.

Tras las libélulas, vinieron los gnomos del jardín y después, miles de preguntas acerca de animales increíbles, que a su corta edad sólo podía imaginar.  
A nadie le extrañó que acabara trabajando tan lejos rodeado de criaturas tan peligrosas. Y al mismo tiempo, ¿acaso podía haber algo mejor?

  


####  **Familia numerosa**

**Reto:** Chocolate  


Una taza de chocolate humeante bastaba para hacer volar su mente años atrás, a la época en que todavía vivía en el seno de una familia numerosa y su mayor preocupación era conseguir que el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor ganara la copa aquel año.  
Ahora, estando tan lejos, apenas si recordaba el nombre de sus compañeros de equipo; en cambio, el recuerdo de su familia permanecía inalterable.  
¡Qué alegría cuando recibió la carta! Tanto tiempo viviendo abigarrados, soñando con una vida llena de dragones, y ahora que convivía con ellos la perspectiva de unas vacaciones familiares le parecía insuperable.

  


####  **Viaje de ida**

**Reto:** Falta de tiempo  


Rasgó el sobre y leyó la carta. Le daban el trabajo, se iba a Rumania. De hecho, se iba en dos horas.  
¡Dos horas! Despedirse de la familia, hacer las maletas y encontrar el traslador, en sólo dos horas. Imposible.

Extendió el brazo hasta tocar el traslador. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta. Había olvidado algo importante. Había olvidado despedirse de una chica risueña y siempre sonriente, con un color de pelo siempre llamativo, fuera rosa, verde o lila.  
Apareció en Rumania y deseó volver sólo para abrazar a una amiga que había sido más que eso. ¿Se lo había dicho?

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Juntos hasta en el ático** : Siempre he imaginado que a Remus le gusta escuchar historias de los Weasley, y tengo claras dos cosas: que nadie protagoniza más anécdotas que los gemelos y que nadie las cuenta mejor que su propia madre.
> 
>  **Vocación, Familia numerosa** : Siempre he creído que Bill me gustaba más que Charlie hasta que he descubierto que tengo tres fics del segundo y ninguno del primero (pero es que se casó con Fleeeegh). Bromas aparte, los mayores de los hijos Weasley siempre me han gustado mucho, me parecen figuras con un trasfondo brutal y que se quedó sin explorar del todo. Si además a eso le sumamos dragones, yo me subo del todo.
> 
>  **Viaje de ida** : Para mí, Charlie es un personaje que se bifurcó en dos, no recuerdo bien cuando, a lo largo de las lecturas y relecturas que he hecho de los libros de Harry Potter. Por un lado, Charlie es el personaje consagrado a todo lo que es ajeno al ser humano, al que las personas le importan, pero menos que a la mayoría. Una especie de figura asexual, también, aunque sobre todo, indiferente a los comportamientos sociales convencionales. Por otro, a mi lado más romántico le encantaría verle enamorado, con la persona adecuada, etc. En cuanto a esto último, para mí, esa persona es Tonks. Así que, sí, el Charlie soltero me gusta, pero nada me impide, al mismo tiempo, menear banderitas por un Charlie/Tonks que nunca veremos realizado.


	3. Generación de los Merodeadores

### MERODEADORES

####  **Luna nueva**

**Reto:** Agotador  
**Personajes:** James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew

¡Ser joven y tener todo el tiempo del mundo por delante!  
Bajo la luna nueva los muchachos de Gryffindor estaban rebosantes de energía, cargaban cuantas cervezas de mantequilla podían, pasteles, magdalenas, todo bajo una capa que cada año que pasaba parecía más pequeña.  
Corrían por los terrenos del colegio hasta caer agotados, y así rodaban hasta la orilla del lago. Molestaban al calamar gigante con sus varitas. Cantaban a todo pulmón, Sirius y James cogidos por el hombro, Peter que con timidez pretendía sumar su voz a la del dúo, y Remus, que no cantaba pero reía sin parar.

  


####  **Dulce flotador**

**Reto:** Honeydukes  
**Personajes:** James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew

Desde que recibiera el permiso, ansiaba que llegara ese día. Por fin cumplía su destino visitando Honeydukes.  
Se llenó los brazos con tantas golosinas como le fue posible, más que cualquiera de sus compañeros de colegio. Poco le importaba lo que pudieran decir sobre el tamaño de su estómago.  
Al salir de la tienda se vanagloriaba cuando, al flotar con las meigas fritas, alcanzaba la altura de Sirius. Saboreaba su golosina en lo más alto cuando James lo interrumpió:  
—¿Sabes que las hacen con aguijones de billywigs secos?  
Peter cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, mientras sus tres amigos estallaban en carcajadas.

  
  


### JAMES POTTER

####  **Un momento, señoritas**

**Reto:** Cartas  
**Otros personajes:** Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon

Una carta, tan tentadora, tan golosa, tirada en el suelo. Y ella ni se había dado cuenta. Si la leía, no tendría porque enterarse.  
Indeciso, la recogió, sin atreverse a abrirla. Parecía pesada, sería larga. Cuantos secretos, cuantos misterios le desvelaría. Lo mejor sería deslizarla discretamente entre los pliegues de su túnica y leerla por la noche en el baño de prefectos.

—¡Evans! Se te ha caído –dijo él, tendiéndole la carta.  
Con mudo asombro, las muchachas observaron a Potter alejarse. Incluso él mismo parecía confundido.  
—Lástima, parece que no ha funcionado. Igual es verdad que está enamorado —comentó Marlene.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Luna nueva** : Quería una historia fácil que representara de forma clara lo que son los merodeadores para mí. No es original ni lo pretende, incluyendo la alusión a la luna, que es nueva porque supongo que será cuando Remus es más feliz.
> 
>  **Dulce flotador** : Los merodeadores son mis personajes favoritos, sin incluir a Peter. Por eso me cuesta recordar que los otros tres merodeadores eran sus amigos, formó parte de la Orden del Fénix y que en general, debían apreciarle. Quería algo que representara esa parte buena de Peter que consiguió amigos y pensé que algo entre lo ridículo y lo bonachón sería lo más apropiado. Por otro lado, y si no recuerdo mal, el detalle de las meigas fritas se menciona en el libro de «Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos».
> 
>  **Un momento, señoritas** : James será un capullo, pero es un capullo adorable. Para la revisión quise añadir un guiño a que Lily tiene amigas, con nombre y apellidos, brujas competentes y que no dependen de la fama de Potter para molarlo todo, un detalle que siempre me ha molestado.


	4. Otros personajes

### LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX

####  **Trabajo y más trabajo**

**Reto:** Privet Drive  
**Otros personajes:** Mundungus Fletcher, Sirius Black, Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin

Contaba con los dedos, vuelto de espaldas a los demás. De vez en cuando asentía y fingía escuchar. Dio un brinco cuando Sirius se dirigió a él por su nombre.  
—Mundungus, ¿tú qué opinas?  
—También estoy de acuerdo.  
Remus y Molly le miraron extrañados, mientras Sirius esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa. Había metido la pata, se sentía traicionado.  
—Entonces saldrás después de comer.  
—Por supuesto, ¿y mi destino?  
—¡Cuidar de Harry, a Harry! –gritó la señora Weasley exasperada.  
¿Privet Drive? Sí, sería fácil vigilar a Harry y ocuparse del asuntillo que le había mantenido distraído en la reunión.  
—De acuerdo. Iré.

  
  


### MORTÍFAGOS

####  **Traidor a la sangre**

**Reto:** Mortífago  
**Otros personajes:** Barty Crouch, Barty Crouch Jr.

Tanto esfuerzo para nada. Mi sangre, mancillada y traicionada, ¿es acaso eso posible?  
Tantos años de ofuscado servicio a la comunidad mágica, al ministerio, a la familia, ¡sobre todo a la familia!  
Mi hijo, el mejor de su promoción, con el honor que un gran apellido conlleva y suficientes EXTASIS para no necesitar carta de presentación ni recomendación alguna. ¿No debería ser imposible?  
Mi esposa, tan orgullosa de él, tan paciente con él, ¿será capaz de traicionarme, a mí, por él?  
¿Cómo, me pregunto, este envoltorio que es solo carne sin voluntad pueden ser mi esposa o mi hijo?

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trabajo y más trabajo** : Me gustan todos los miembros de la Orden y ver que me faltan tantos sobre los que escribir me dan ganas de escribir diez o veinte viñetas más, ¡venga, retadme! En cualquier caso, aunque Mundungus no es de mis favoritos, quise aprovecharme de la mención que se hace a que siempre está de acuerdo con Sirius. Alguna vez tenía que salirle rana, ¿no?
> 
> **Traidor a la sangre** : Técnicamente el señor Crouch no es un mortífago, pero recuerdo que para este reto quería hablar de un mortífago del que no se hablara casi nunca (creo recordar que Bellatrix era una de las favoritas por entonces), y pensé que si bien el señor Crouch no era un morfífago, no era muy diferente a uno. Y bueno, que su hijo sí lo era y como sólo tiene relevancia en el cuarto libro tengo la impresión de que tiende a ser olvidado. Y sin embargo, lo conocemos mejor que a Ojoloco.


End file.
